Weak
by colormecrayon
Summary: Do you know you are beautiful? 'Cause all I know is that I get weak everytime you start to tease me under my sheets,everytime you look at me.


Hi guys, I never finished my other story because, I just didn't know where to go with it. So here's my new one. Please no flames, I'm new.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, McDonalds, or the song Weak by Jesse Barrera.

* * *

_August 24, 2009 – The Start of a New Day_

I woke up to the light of the morning sun shining down in my window. Yawning, I stretched and got up. I checked my phone and got a missed call from one of my friends, Larxene. I just remembered she was coming over at 11 o clock, which was in ten minutes.

"Oh, shit!" I jumped out of bed and started my way to the bathroom. While brushing, I dialed Larxene.

"Hello?" Her voice seemed upset.

"Larxene! I'm really late. Do you think you can give me 20 more minutes?"

"Too bad. I'm already on my way to your house."

"Okay, fine. I hope you ate. I'm not feeding you today."

"Whatever." She hung up.

So you must thing we got the weirdest friendship, right? We do. We hated each other in middle school, but now we're like sisters. We're rude to each other (she's ruder though) but we don't mean it. I went pee then decided to hop into the shower and take a quick one.

Summer was ending, and school was starting in one week. It was exciting yet sad at the same time. It would be another year until summer vacation, but I would finally get to be an upperclassman. As an upperclassman, I wouldn't have to wear those hideous ankle length dresses anymore. I'd finally get to wear a shorter uniform! I mean, the dress was a drag. I'd always trip over it and land right on my face. Embarrassing, right? The school I go to, Destiny Islands Academy is really strict. But once you become a junior or senior, they start to not care as much! I was finally becoming a junior this year. Probably all the girls in my school would be as excited as I am. So since summer was ending, my friends and I decided to go watch a movie. My mom is really strict, so I can hardly go out. The movie was actually a get together for my friend, Marluxia's birthday. I was especially excited to see Demyx, the boy I was crushing on this summer.

I got out of the shower and dried my hair, put some clothes on, my contacts, then went downstairs to go get cereal. Now, I'm not a cook at all. I can't even make ice. I can hardly heat anything up. The most I can do is pour milk and cereal in a bowl. A few minutes later, my mom was down.

"Hi honey, how'd you sleep?"  
"Good Mom! Thanks. Larxene's coming over in a bit. We're gonna hang out then go to the movies for Marluxia's birthday."

"What time will you be home by? Oh, and do I have Marluxia's number? Remember, while you watch the movie don't turn your phone off like they always tell you to. It might be an emergency and I need to call you. Put it on vibrate or something."

"Yes mom, I will. Don't worry."

I wouldn't call my mom crazy, but she's really overprotective. She really worries for me a lot, including my two other sisters, Xion and Namine. Xion's a year older than me at seventeen years old. She's really quiet, and sometimes scary. A lot of people are scared of her when she comes over, actually. One time, a classmate came over for a project and saw Xion's room. She said, "Oh, you have a brother?" Xion was pretty embarrassed. Well, I would be too, kind of. Namine is thirteen. She's young, but looks as old as me. She's kind of a bopper, but I still love her.

The doorbell rang, and I ran over and opened it. Who else but Larxene with her hair and makeup kit in hand.

"Hey Kairi, I felt like bringing my stuff. I wanna make you pretty."  
"What, so I'm not pretty right now? Sure. Do whatever you want."

Larxene smiled and stepped in. "Hi Mrs. Leonhart. How are you today?"

"I'm great Larxene, thanks! Try not to make too much noise, girls. Squall's still sleeping."

We quietly crept our way up when I heard my dad snoring loudly. I giggled as Larxene said, "Dude, I still think you're dad is hot."

You might think it's weird for my friends to call my parents hot, but not really. My parents are actually pretty young. They're thirty four, but don't look a day over twenty five. I've gotten a lot of compliments about my mom. In middle school, they called my mom a milf.

"Larxene, you're gross. Just do my hair or whatever you wanted to do." Larxene flashed me a glare then smiled. As we entered my room, we sat down on the floor. She plugged in her curling iron and while waiting for it to heat up, she arranged her makeup palette.

"So…Demyx is gonna be there. You excited to see him?"

"Oh, not really. He's just a boy." Larxene felt the curling iron and decided it was hot enough and began curling my hair.

"'Just a boy'? Come on, Kairi. You're totally into him. And he's into you. What's holding you back, Hayner?"

Hayner was my ex boyfriend. I was with him from freshman to sophomore year. Things were going good, until he transferred out of DI Academy and into Twilight Town High. He met another girl and well, cheated on me.

"Not really, I'm kind of over it. It still hurts, but whatever."

"Well, just go out to have fun today. You're a cute girl; I can't believe you've been single for half a year now."

"Maybe because I wasn't over him during those six months?"

"Okay, whatever. You know what I mean." Larxene was done curling my hair for now. "You know, I changed my mind. I don't want to put makeup on you. You can't look hotter than me."

"Whatever floats your boat. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let me just go say bye to your parents. And to your sisters. Where are they anyway?"

"Xion's playing video games in her room and Namine's probably still sleeping."

"Cool. I'll go say bye to your dad first."

"You're disgusting."

After we said our goodbyes to my family, Larxene drove us to the movies. We were there early, so we decided to go to the mall it was connected to. In the middle of shopping, we ran into Marluxia.

"Marley! How come you didn't wait in front of the theatre?" I said.

"Hello to you too. I just wanted buy a new pair of shoes. That's it. Is anyone here yet besides you two?"

"No, not yet. I'm hungry, so I'm taking Kairi with me to go get some food. We'll call you if anything." Larxene looked like she was gonna pass out. It made me feel guilty that I said I wouldn't feed her.

"Okay, sounds good. Catch you two later."

After getting some McDonalds, we sat down and ate. Marluxia came over towards us with a box in hand. I guess he bought the shoes after all.

"The purchase was really fast, so I decided to meet you guys here." We both nodded while eating our burgers, too engrossed to answer.

"Hey dude! Happy birthday!"

I could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was Demyx and his friend. Although he didn't say hi to me, Demyx flashed me a smile and a wink. I giggled and smiled back.

"Thanks Demyx. Hey Sora, how's it going? How was Hollow Bastion?"

Sora smiled and said, "It was alright, boring over there. But damn beautiful. I can't believe I got to live in paradise for a month. Except for the part where my uncle wouldn't allow me to play video games."

He smiled at me then sat down. I knew who Sora was, but we weren't friends. I know he's Demyx and Marluxia's friend, so that's how I know his name. Nothing more, really. So while we ate and talked, a few more people began to come; Riku, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. We all decided to watch District 9, which I was horribly afraid of. In the middle of the movie, I grabbed onto who I thought was Demyx, but was actually Sora. I apologized, and he just laughed. Afterwards, we went bowling. I was the only one not bowling, I was still too hungry.

"Come on, Kairi, just bowl!" Marluxia beckoned.

"No. I'm too hungry to! What if I pass out in the middle of the lane?"

I heard laughter erupt from the corner. It was Sora and he was laughing at me. I was kind of getting embarrassed. "Hahaha, that's cute." He said.

All of a sudden, I began to blush. I looked over to Demyx to see if he would say anything, but was too busy texting someone. I was hoping Demyx would say something like that. I guess not. Afterwards, we went to a restaurant for dinner. In the middle of eating, Wakka had something to say.

"So how's you and the girl you've been talking about, Demyx?" I immediately blushed and looked over at him. Demyx looked proud and happy.

"Oh, you mean Rikku? We're good. I met her parents the other day, and they love me. Man, I'm really into her. I hope things work out."

Right then and there, my heart stopped. Who was Rikku? What the hell was going on? I thought I was the girl. What was all that flirting and late night talks? But then I realized, whenever we were together, he'd always be texting. My heart sank. Boys suck. Sora looked over at me and it seemed like he understood what was going on. He gave me an understanding, weak smile.

Larxene leaned over and whispered to me, "What the fuck?"

I whispered back, "Just drop it. Whatever."

When we were done eating it was getting dark. I knew my mom wanted me home soon, so Larxene and I were preparing to leave. I gave Marluxia his birthday present, and said all my goodbyes. Sora went up to me and smiled. I said bye to him too. Then he put his arms out.

"Can I get a hug, like everyone else?"

I smiled. "Sure, why not?"

I hugged him and he said, "Thanks. See you at school."

"You too, Sora. See you soon."

On the way home, I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach from this boy.


End file.
